Plumbers on Ice
Plumbers on Ice is the third episode of Young Plumbers: Generations and the sixty third episode overall of Earth-19. Plot arctic tundra is shown before the camera pans to an underground cave. The cave is covered in ice all around, with the exception of some stalactites that drop below the ice covering of the ceiling. Three ArcTech employees are walking in the cave. They are wearing thick winter coats. The one in front is holding a compass and then one in middle a map. #2: We're getting close... #1: Which way should we be heading? #2: We need to head about 200 feet north and then we'll arrived at the crash site... remain silent for a bit as they continue to walk. The camera cuts to them arriving at the supposed crash site. There are big scratch marks along either side of the wall, as if a single blade scratched both sides simultaneously. The three employees all stand in a line across from the site: a crashed Plumber ship. #3: Well I guess that's what's crashed here... #1: It's a crashed Plumber ship... This isn't even the purpose of this excavation... #2: We were told that they discovered an artifact below where we were working and a cave that could possibly lead us to it... We're here to investigate only... So should we board the ship or not? #3: I'd say board it... It's not like it's trapped or anything... workers slowly begin to walk around the ship. They take out torches so it is easier to see. One tries to pry open the door to the Plumber ship, but it won't budge. Another heads around the Plumber ship and looks at the back of it. The third walks up to him but then looks at the back wall of the cave. #3: We may want to look at this... points to the back wall of the cave. The edge of a hand is sticking out of the ice. The man touches his torch to the ice around the hand. Some of it melts away, revealing a full hand, but at the same time the torch goes out. Both the other men touch their torches in the same spot, melting away enough ice to reveal an arm. #2: Is that what I think it is... #1: Only one way to find out... takes out a flamethrower out of the backpack he was carrying and turns it on to a low setting. He melts away all the ice surrounding the arm and then follows a trail of the arm leading to a body, a head, and then downwards to legs. Eventually, the entire body is thawed out. #2: Well I guess I was right... It's a person... camera shows the thawed out body straight on. It is in a Plumber's suit, and the mask is closed, covered with a thin layer of snow. One of the workers wipes off the layer of snow, revealing that the Plumber underneath is Ahmad. Suddenly, his eyes snap open and he falls forward. The worker helps him up as he looks around. stuttering: Wha, where am I? #1, shocked: And he's still alive... Song camera shows the ArcTech building. Walker, VO: Bring him in! You're telling me you found something and you didn't bring it to me immediately!? camera cuts to an office room. #1: Right away, boss! grabs a radio. #1: Bring him in... door to Walker's office opens up. The other two workers from the excavation bring Ahmad into the room. He is still in his Plumber suit. Damian: Ah, hello... My I ask what your name is? Ahmad: My name's Ahmad... Damian: Yes, Ahmad, and I see that you are a Plumber... Ahmad: Yes, is that a problem? Damian: It's just that I haven't always gotten along with the Plumbers... I had an argument with them about, oh I'd say back in 2016 maybe... shocked: 2016? That's impossible... Last I checked it was 2013! Damian: Maybe you just haven't checked in a while... Ahmad: So what year is it now... Damian: 2026... September 19 to be exact... Ahmad: I've been frozen for 13 years? Damian: I don't know? You tell me... Ahmad: Hold on, I have to make a call... presses a button on his wrist computer and contacts the Plumber's Academy. The camera cuts to Hornbok working alone in the office. A holographic screen pops up with Ahmad on it. Damian Walker can be seen behind him. Hornbok looks up when he notices the screen. shocked: Ahmad? Ahmad: Hornbok, you're not dead! shocked: You're not dead? Ahmad: No, I'm not... Hornbok: I can fill you in on what happened... Once Damian leaves... Damian: Hello, Hornbok... Hornbok: Turn the kid over... He's a Plumber... Damian: And what if I refuse? Hornbok: Then this becomes a public incident... Damian: I'll take my chances... Hornbok: Your chances are very slim... I'm surprised you don't just give up right now... makes the screen disappear and then presses a button and turns off the computer he was working at. He exits the office and then walks down the hallway. He reaches for his communicator. Hornbok: Attention Harry, Holly, Figy, Chris, and Roy... I want the five of you ready in the lobby in 10 minutes... continues to walk as he puts away his communicator. He then begins to tap at his wrist computer as the camera cuts to Hornbok, Harry, Holly, Figy, Chris, and Roy sitting on a Plumber ship. They are watching national-US news reporting about ArcTech. Reporter: We'd like to return to a developing story at this time. Yesterday morning, three ArcTech employees recovered a body near the North Magnetic Pole of a living 13-year old boy. According to reports, ArcTech CEO Damian Walker has met and talked to this body, and confirmed that he is a Plumber. Walker also says the Plumbers may be on their way to Earth to claim the boy as theirs... turns off the news. Chris: Let me guess... We're the Plumbers that are going to Earth? Hornbok: Of course... I don't expect to do any fighting on this mission, so I think it'll be a good chance for you guys to go out there alone... If you could pilot, Roy... nods his head and then walks over to the pilot's chair. Figy: But who is this kid? Hornbok: His name is Ahmad, and for 13 years we thought he was dead... He originally joined the Academy in 2013... November, actually. During a mission to Earth, the details of which I won't go into, he crashed a ship into a cave and must have been frozen in the ice... The life support systems of his suit must have kept him alive, though... Holly: And Walker won't hand him over? Hornbok: Damian Walker is best known for two things: Being the CEO of ArcTech, and being one of the few public figureheads who hates the Plumbers... Harry: Why? Hornbok: About 10 years ago someone tried to assassinate him... We stopped the assassin, which is when we first met, but... It went down hill from there... We don't even know why... Now before we bore ourselves with details... Let's head to Earth... camera cuts to Damian sitting at his desk. Ahmad is sitting at a chair across from it. Ahmad: So are we just going to wait here until Hornbok arrives? Damian: Yes, now tell me boy, what are your powers? Ahmad: Electricity... Control of Machines... Flight... Damian: Interesting... Now let me tell you about myself... My name is Damian Walker, if you didn't figure that out before... I am a businessman, and I founded ArcTech in 2015... We are a company devoted to environmental research and safety... It's our number one concern... Ahmad: And why does Hornbok hate you? Damian: No clue... the door bursts open and Hornbok and the recruits enter. Hornbok: Hand him over, Walker... Damian: Make me... Hornbok: Gladly... prepares to bunch Damian but then stops. Damian: Oh that's right... I have diplomatic immunity... Hornbok: I can still make you hand him over... Damian: How? Hornbok: Care to negotiate a deal? Damian: What's your offer? Hornbok: We get the kid, and you get a Plumber free city... Damian: Planet... angry: State... Damian: Solar System... enraged: Country... Damian: Galaxy... infuriated: No, this is getting us nowhere! sarcastically: You mad? Roy: Hornbok, he's just toying with you... Damian: At least some has figured it out... Hornbok: We can just take him... Damian: Oh, but you can't lay a finger on me... Hornbok: We don't have to lay a finger on you... makes an invisible barrier around Damian. Hornbok walks over to Ahmad. Hornbok: Now let's leave before something else happens... Damian: Very clever, Hornbok... Still willing to make a deal? Because I have one for you... You can take the child... If you get through security... Hornbok: And who would that be? Damian: An old friend of yours I'm sure... wall around the door leading into the room explodes as Amon Set walks into the room. Hornbok: Friend... Would be an understatement... Commercial Hornbok: Amon Set is your security? Set: That's King Amon Set to you! Damian: Yes, when you publicly go against the Plumbers you get a lot of attention throughout the galaxy... You get out of this building, and you not only live, but you get to keep the child... And the best part is there are no cameras in this room at all... Hornbok: So? at the top of his lungs: SECURITY! guards enter the room through the blown up wall and point guns into the room. Three stay back and point there guns at Amon Set while the fourth steps forward. Hornbok: This isn't what it looks like... Damian: Kill the aliens! guards begin to fire at the recruits and Amon Set. Holly deflects all the bullets away from the recruits. Roy fires his laser at a guard and knocks him into the wall. Figy shrinks and then speeds through the other three guards before turning around and charging Amon Set. He catches Figy and then drops him and punches him into the ground. Harry flies over the top of Amon Set and then turns to face him as he lands in front of him. He quickly jumps and tries to punch Amon Set in the face, but he gets knocked in the opposite direction as Figy. Chris blasts fire at Amon Set, but he blocks with fire streams out of flamethrowers that have the tip at the bottom of his hands. They disperse the flames as Chris changes to electricity and electrocutes Amon Set. Two cables shoot out of his shoulders and attach to Chris, redirecting the electricity to him. Chris drops to the ground as Ahmad blasts his own electricity at Amon Set's back, electrocuting him. The cable detract from Chris as Amon Set slowly turns around and draws a zanbato. Set: Where are all your older recruits, Hornbok? Hornbok: Not here, as you might have guessed... Set charges at Ahmad, but Hornbok stretches his arm in between and makes Amon Set stumble forward. Hornbok kicks him in the side and makes him fall to the ground. Ahmad blasts electricity at him, but he jumps up to avoid. He charges again at Ahmad and slams his sword down into the ground as Ahmad backs up. Hornbok punches Amon Set in the face, but Amon Set grabs Hornbok's arm and swings him around, throwing him into the wall. He picks up his sword again and begins to walk up to Ahmad. He slashes his sword downward, but it stops halfway as Holly approaches the two of them. Set: In all my times fighting the old gang... I never saw them use their powers this effectively... You must have become a better teacher Hornbok... sheathes his sword and then takes out an energy whip. He whips it at Holly and electrocutes her. Ahmad flies at Amon Set but gets knocked aside by him. He approaches him but Harry and Figy tackle him from the side. He crashes into the wall and falls unconscious. Figy shrinks and helps Ahmad up as Harry helps Hornbok up. Chris and Holly slowly get up as the recruits merge on each other. They notice that Damian Walker has left the building. Hornbok: Where'd Walker go? Officer, VO into a megaphone: Attention Magister Hornbok of the Plumbers... Please exit the building immediately... This is your first and only warning... Chris: What do you bet he's standing right next to that officer? camera cuts to the team exiting the building at the bottom floor. They see an officer standing with a megaphone. Damian Walker is standing next to him. Chris: Told you... Officer: Explain, Hornbok... Hornbok: This isn't what it looks like... Damian: You have the nerve to show up at my headquarters, claim the body we discovered in the arctic, and attract an alien bounty hunter to our planet... I thought you were supposed to be Plumbers! Officer: Alien bounty hunter? Damian: And correct me if I'm wrong... But isn't it against intergalactic law for you to go anywhere outside of a 5 mile radius of one of your bases with declaring so to the public or being provoked... Hornbok: You wouldn't give us back our plumber! Damian: You arrived first... looks angry as if he knows what to say next but chooses not to because it could end up ruining his chances of winning the argument. Damian: I rest my case... grimaces and begins to walk back to his ship. The other plumbers follow as the media surrounds Damian Walker. #1: Mr Walker, why were your people on an excavation in the arctic? #2: What is your opinion in EcoSafe's new products? #3: Will the Haven be joining the UN? camera cuts to the Plumber's Academy. The entire old team is standing in the Plumber's office across from Ivada and Relgo. Relgo: I'm sorry, Hornbok radioed us and told us not to let you head to the Haven today... He says you can go tomorrow... Brian: What could be so important about this mission Hornbok took the new guys on? Ivada: Do you remember a member of your team by the name Ahmad? Sci: Ahmad... Yes, I remember him... He crashed his ship into the arctic and died... Ivada: Crashed into the arctic, yes, died, no. ArcTech workers found him alive in a cave yesterday morning... Hornbok was going to New York City with the new recruits to try and negotiate with Damian Walker... Zon: I truly hate that guy... Relgo: We all do, but help is not needed, and he wants the team to be here when he gets back, so no going to the Haven... Understood? Sci: Understood... entire team exits the office and begins to walk down the hallway. Brian: So I guess our party was cancelled then? Rob: It was supposed to be tonight... We could still have it... Bink: We could, but with everything that's gone on the past three days, something else would probably ruin it... Will: Or, you know, we could go to Solaris anyway... Sci: Not a smart idea, Hornbok could track us if we used the transport platforms... Will: We could take a ship... Brian: Will, we should stay here... arrive in the lobby. The decorations are still around everywhere. Hundreds of plumbers have arrived at the Academy for the celebration. Sci: Brian's right... Let the others celebrate... We have no reason to do so... turns around and walks away from the podium. The rest of the recruits turn around and follow him until only Will and Cassie are left at the entrance to the lobby. Cassie: You're going to Solaris, aren't you? Will: I don't know... Do you think I should? wraps her arms around him. Cassie: I think you should make the smart decision... Will: Then I'm going, and you're coming with me... Cassie: That's not exactly the smart decision... runs towards the docking bay as Cassie reluctantly follows. Will hops onto a ship and prepares to take off as Cassie enters the ship. Cassie: Why do we have to do this? Will: I'm going because I think we need to; you're going because you don't want me to go alone. ship flies out of the docking bay and zooms forward into the space. They continue to fly for a bit. Cassie: STOP! slams his foot down on the brake as the ship comes to a complete halt. Will: Why are we stopped? Cassie: Look! looks out of the window of the ship and sees an unknown ship flying towards the Academy. Will: That's strange... The Academy should have picked up an encroaching ship... Unless... presses a button on the ship. Will: Unknown spacecraft please identify, unknown spacecraft please identify. Voice: Request denied. presses the button again. Will: Okay, now do we attack? Cassie: Once we figure out who's on that ship... It couldn't be the Incurseans again, could it? Will: I doubt it... Okay, let's try this again... presses the button for a third time. Will: Unknown spacecraft, you are encroaching on the Plumber's Academy. Please identify or you will be shot down... Voice: You are in no position to shoot my ship down. I must retrieve something from the Academy. I do not intend on destroying it, unless provoked... Will: Please identify... Voice: Ask again and your ship will be shot down... quietly: Will, no-- Will: Please identify... Voice: Very well... large ship fires a blue energy blast at the Plumber ship. Will is able to turn the ship around and then speed forward to avoid the blast. The ship continues for the Academy as the large ship slowly moves by. The camera cuts onto it. Voice: Yes, that's it, run away to your Academy... It won't stop me from burning it with ice... camera cuts to Damian Walker standing in front of a podium outside of ArcTech. Several reporters are standing in front of him. Damian: I have no idea if the Haven is even allowed to join the United Nations, so no, I don't think so... Reporter: Mr Walker what about the accusations that you've been in cahoots by an alien bounty hunter... Damian: Oh, Amon Set is no bounty hunter. He's a king, the king of Salimore... main door of ArcTech opens and Amon Set walks out. Damian: Amon Set, welcome to Earth! Commercial camera cuts to the the Plumber's ship arriving back at the docking bay. Will and Cassie jump out of the ship and run through the lobby. They camera cuts to them arriving in the Magister's office. Will: Ivada, we have a problem... Ivada: What? Will: There's a large ship approaching the Academy... It won't identify itself... Ivada: Okay, head to the team's office and roundup the team... I'll get the Magisters... each nod their heads. Will and Cassie run off for the team's office. The camera cuts to them arriving. Will: Guys, we have a situation... There's a large ship approaching the Academy... It won't identify itself... Sci: Wait, how'd you know that? Will: How'd I know what? Toon: Sci's right, how'd you know that the ship wouldn't identify? Will: Ivada told me... Sci: More likely you saw the ship after you took off for the Haven... angry: I left because I though I needed to... pushes Will and Sci away from each other. Cassie: Please, this is no time for fighting... Bink: Did you talk to Ivada? Will: I did, he's-- Voice: Attention Plumber's Academy... I am Professor Frost, and you need not fear me. I am here to take what I have come for, and do not plan on destroying the Academy unless provoked... My accomplices and I will see to that your Academy is destroyed if you attempt to stop us... Will: Professor Frost... A member of the Glace... His accomplices must be Chilla, Frezzo, and Thermia... Sci: Glace? Bink: Yeah, not ringing any bells... Toon: It was one of the first missions we went on after Will, Cassie, Sub, Nar, and Nick joined the Academy in 2014... We went to Froslan and stopped the Glace... Now they must be working without their leader Blitz... Nick: I remember that mission! Toon: We all do... Well, except for the four that weren't there... Sci: Now that we've finished catching up, maybe we should actually stop the Glace... Nick: Yeah, good idea... camera cuts onto the Glace's ship. Chilla, Frezzo, and Thermia enter the command room of the ship and approach Professor Frost. He presses a button, putting the ship into autopilot, as he stands up and turns to the others. Frost: They're going to put up a fight... So be prepared for a fight... camera cuts to New York City. Amon Set is standing at the podium. Hornbok and the rest of the team watch in shock from the ship. Hornbok: You've got to be kidding me... Roy: What can we do about this? angry: Watch... Set: Attention people of Earth... My name is Amon Set, and I am the King of Salimore... Reporter: Didn't your people invade our planet? Set: I acknowledge that while my brother was king, he did send armies to this planet to attempt to conquer it, but he is no longer king... I promise a peaceful relationship between the people of Earth and Salimore... Hornbok: We're leaving... Harry: You're telling me we're just going to sit here and do nothing? angry: What could we do? Walker has diplomatic immunity, and after what just happened we don't want to create public incident... We're heading back to the Academy... camera cuts to the Academy. The ice villains' ship fires its blue energy beam at the Academy. Jopius forms a golden shield in front of the Academy. Professor Frost, Chilla, Frezzo, and Thermia eject from the ship and fly towards the energy shield. Thermia sets down a layer of ice and then Frezzo bursts through it. The others fly through the opening the shield as Jopius makes the rest of the shield disperse. Chilla blasts a stream of ice and Jopius and freezes him in a block of ice. The villains land near Jopius and find themselves in the Magister's office. Ivada forms dual ice swords and then jumps at Professor Frost. He dodges the slashes and then Frezzo punches Ivada into the wall with an ice fist. Rob charges into Frezzo and knocks him into the wall as Ben jumps into the room and blasts a sonic scream at the other three ice villains. Professor Frost freezes Ben as the rest of the recruits arrive in the office. Sci: Well you know what they say! Fight ice with ice! blasts a wave of water as the ice villains. Thermia freezes it, coating the whole room in a layer of ice. Brian turns into a flamethrower and begins to melt the ice as Sci and Toon join in his efforts. Water runs across the still slippery floor and slips a bit before regaining his balance and jumping at Chilla. She freezes his arm, but he smashes it on the ground and then jumps and kicks her into the wall. While the rest of the recruits jump in and start to fight Frezzo, Chilla, and Thermia, Frost sneaks away and runs out of the office and into the main portion of the Academy. He runs down a hallway until he makes it to a specialized vault. He freezes the door and then punches it down. He walks into the vault and looks around for a moment before identifying a specialized briefcase. He checks what is inside before smiling and closing the case. He walks out of the vault with the case at his side. He walks off towards the lobby as the camera cuts to the fight in the office. Nick blasts a stream of acid, which distracts Frezzo for long enough so Sub can freeze him to the wall. The recruits breathe a sigh of relief as all three ice villains are defeated. Nick: Wait a minute? Where's Frost? look around the room but see that Frost is nowhere to be seen. The camera cuts to Frost. He puts the briefcase inside his coat as he enters the docking bay. He sees Hornbok and the new recruits exiting their ship. Hornbok turns and sees Frost; his eyes widen. angry: Frost! I've had a ban enough day as it is! Take him! recruits charge at Frost. Roy blasts his laser as him, but Frost avoids and then rushes at the recruits. Figy grows and tries to punch him back, but Frost jumps onto his arm and then kicks him in the face and lands on the ground. He forms an ice sword and then rushes at Harry. Harry knocks the sword out of his hand and then smacks him into the wall. He quickly gets up and then forms another ice sword and hits Harry with it as he charges again. Holly pushes Frost into the wall again with her telekinesis, but he blasts a wave of ice at her and freezes her over. Roy fires an arrow at him, but he catches it. The arrow quickly explodes, covering Frost in a layer of foam. Chris electrocutes him, but this frees him from the foam. He drops to the ground and covers both Roy and Chris in a layer of ice. He forms an ice sword, but Ahmad electrocutes him and makes him drop to his knees. He disperses the ice sword and sends blast of ice at Ahmad. It freezes his arm, but he is able to unfreeze it. He charges at Frost and then kicks him in the face. Frost grabs his leg as he falls over him and then spins him around and throws him into the wall. Hornbok draws a sword and stands across from Hornbok as Frost forms an ice sword of his own. Frost: Had a bad day? I'll just make it worse... You should really let me leave... Hornbok: Honestly I'm thinking about it... Frost: How about you just think a little bit longer. slowly starts to walk towards the edge of the docking bay. Hornbok takes one step towards him but Frost blasts a stream of ice at him and freezes him. He runs off the edge of the docking bay and flies towards his ship. He lands on it and it starts to fly away a second later. Ivada arrives in the docking bay and quickly unfreezes Hornbok. angry: He got away... Ivada: It's okay... We'll get him some other time... camera cuts to the team debriefing in the Magister's office. Ivada: For those of you who have never met, this is Ahmad, a very old friend of ours... And he's here to stay, correct? Ahmad: Correct... I can't believe after all those years on ice I'm still 13 years old... Ivada: It's the life support system of the Plumber's suit. Hornbok: Now we need to discuss the important issue... Amon Set on Earth... Sci: What? Why? Hornbok: He's formed an alliance with Damian Walker, and they've already begun discrediting the Plumbers... Bink: It's not the only alliance we've seen lately... Dexis and the Incurseans for one... Sci: This is starting to look a lot familiar... Hornbok: It's not who you think it is Sci... They're all in prison... Harry: And we have our own questions? You may have told us about Rigon, but what else are you not telling us? Ahmad: Oh yeah, Rigon, how'd that turn out? Sci: We won... As for the major other... Should we tell? Hornbok: Go ahead. he says this, it shows a flashback showing the final battle against the Elite in Rigon's prison. The members of the Elite are shown as well as Rigon, Kali, Argo, Virton, Athena, Heria, the Sages, Future Paper, and Future Toon. Sci: They were called the Elite... A group of seven supervillains... Lotin, Ra'ol Set, Lucifer, Viper, Arthur, Blitz, and Chemestris... I'm sure today alone you've heard of two of them: Blitz, the leader of the Glace, and Ra'ol Set, the former King of Salimore and the most deadly bounty hunter in the galaxy... Their whole plan was to control Rigon when he arrived, but we defeated them and locked them up forever... End of story, no questions need be asked, we're not answering them. Hornbok: Anyway, we highly doubt they could be doing anything from prison. We'll work in the case, but for now, like I say all the time, get some rest... Oh, one more thing... turns to Will. Hornbok: Follow orders... You may have alerted us about Frost's attack, but if you are caught going against my orders again, I may have to kick you off the team... Understood? slightly angry: Understood... Hornbok: Dismissed... camera cuts to Will and Cassie sitting next to each other. They are the only one's in the team's office. Cassie: Will, explain to me why you think we needed to go to the Haven... Will: Because of what we just talked about... Our villains our working together again... The last time that happened lead up to Rigon, which we almost didn't get through... We can't sit around and wait for the villains to strike first... We need to take charge... smiles at him, but then his eyes widen as if he's remembered something. Will: Oh no... Cassie: What? stands up. Will: Frost said he was going to take something... exits the office and runs down the hallway. Cassie runs after him. The camera cuts to him noticing the broken-open vault. He steps inside and looks around, but doesn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Cassie comes into the room and wraps her arms around him. Cassie: You're overreacting, Will... Maybe he didn't find what he was looking for... she says this, the camera shows the spot on a shelf where the briefcase was. The camera cuts to New York City. Damian and Amon Set enter a meeting room in the ArcTech building. They sit down at the table and turn off all the lights; there are no windows in the room either. A holographic screen appears with four faces on it: Dexis, Attea, Millius, and Frost. Dexis: Damian, report... Damian: The discrediting of the Plumbers has already begun, and we have once again proved that the human populace is stupid, trusting Amon Set immediately simply because he explained to them that his brother was gone... Set, arrogant: It was nothing, really... Damian: But the Plumber's covert ops team grows larger still... The addition of another member does not help... Dexis: And Frost? Frost: Whether Damian's ploy was a distraction or not, my ploy will prove to be very successful to our plans later on... takes out the briefcase and opens it up, revealing nanochips inside. Frost: And soon this will become... Elite... End Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers: Generations Category:Young Plumbers: Generations Episodes Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd